heroes_and_titansfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes
Heroes are the main units used by players in the game to battle through the campaign, dungeons, trials, and compete in the arena. Each hero specializes in one of the three main attributes (Intelligence, Agility, or Strength), and and is further rated by stars; five star heroes being stronger than one star. Leveling a hero increases its base stats and is the main way to increase their combat capabilities. Other methods of increasing power include using equipment, promoting a hero, evolving a hero, and leveling up skills. In combat, each hero belongs in one of three positions (Front, Middle, or Back), and cannot be placed elsewhere. The position of the hero determines how enemies attack your team. A hero will automatically cycle through its Auto Triggers to attack, and Manual Triggers can be used by tapping the hero's portrait when enough meter is filled. While some heroes are stronger than others, overall team composition plays a much bigger role in the outcome of a battle. Attributes S = Strength A = Agility I = Intelligence (aka S = warrior, A = assassin/hunter, I = magic caster) Star Rating Every hero has a star rating. The more stars a hero has the stronger it is. Summoned heroes start with 1-3 stars. You can raise your heroes star rating by evolving it (See Evolving below). Team Level and Hero Level Every player has a team level, this determines the maximum level of any of the heroes on your team. Every hero has its own level. Earning experience points increases your hero level. You can also use potions and cheese to raise your hero level. In order to promote your heroes they must meet the level requirement of their next promotion. Positions Front Middle Back, these positions determine where your heroes will stand during battle. Skills and Energy Every hero has a manually activated unique skill. When your energy bar fills up you can press the heroes icon to use it. Heroes collect energy with each hit. Energy bars have 3 levels; first yellow, then orange, then red. A skill used with a fully red energy bar does more damage than orange. Orange does more damage than yellow. Promotion and Enchantments Equipping a hero with an item in every slot will allow him to be promoted. Promotions have level requirements. All items are lost when a hero is promoted. Enchanted stats DO NOT carry over. A fully enchanted hero may actually become weaker after promotion. Use your enchants wisely, they're expensive too. Equipped items can be enchanted to increase their stats, using items found in the game. Enchanting can become quite expensive. It's best not to waste your items or gold on enchanting at lower levels, as your heroes will level quickly and be ready for promotion quickly. Evolution Use shards of the heroes you have already summoned to evolve them and raise their star rating, making them stronger. How to Obtain Heroes and Hero Shards Summon heroes by collecting their shards or finding them in chests. Shards can be obtained by completing elite missions, through chests, quests, and events. usually to summon a hero you need either 30 or 80. Dean can only be obtained through chests. kira and tickles can only be purchased through the arena shop. broot and hukulu can only be purchased through the expedition shop. zen banko can only be purchased through the dungeon shop. Category:Heroes